As The Roses Bloom
by FortuneWolf
Summary: After losing a fight with a particular opponent, Eliot never knew his life would change for good. Marie Rose x Eliot (Will change the rating to M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! So I thought of making a story about Eliot and Marie Rose for two reasons. The first being that there are no fanfic stories about this pairing! And the second reason being why the hell not? So I hope you like the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Dead or Alive series or any of its characters, Team Ninja and Tecmo Koei do.**

Chapter 1

Eliot grunted in pain as he lays on the ground, both confused and distraught, for he slowly accepted defeat to his opponent. He was expecting to be bombarded with insults and painful remarks from his opponent, however, the result was not the same in the slightest...

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you all right!?" As he started to regain his vision, a beautiful figure with blonde hair and wearing a maid dress appeared in front of him, holding her hand out for him. He smiled at her as he took his hand in hers. "I'm very sorry if I hurt you really badly, I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry," He reassured his innocent opponent. "I'm fine, or at least I am. I never knew a girl like you could fight like that."

"Excuse me? I may look like I can't fight but that didn't mean I can't."

Eliot chuckled. "What's your name?"

She smiled brightly at him. "Marie Rose"

"Eliot"

"It's really nice to meet you, Eliot. You know, it's not very often that I meet a competitor such as yourself." He raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I never seem to see many handsome boys like you who have the guts to face a fighter like me." He took a step forward to the blonde maid.

"Well, I could say the same to you, Marie." He muttered with a grin as Marie blushed a light rose colour. "Sure, there might be a couple of girls that look good in the tournament, but none compare to you."

"You're just saying that..." She said as she blushed a much darker rose colour.

"Why would I?" He stepped even closer to Marie. "It's the truth..."

"Do you want to be my friend, Eliot?" She said cheerfully as she held her hand for a handshake. He stood there, dumbfounded at her offer.

"I'm sorry?"

"I just thought this could be an opportunity for us to get to know each other, you know, hobbies and stuff. You just seem like a really nice guy and I've never met anyone like you..." Marie sighed. "I want to get to know you more because I'd really hate it if I let you walk away, never to see you again..." She looked down as if she felt disappointed. Eliot smiled at her as he lifted her chin and stroked her right cheek.

"I'd love to be your friend, Marie." She looked at him as her eyes brightened.

"Really?" He nodded. She embraced Eliot in a tight hug while Eliot hugged her back. After a minute or two of embrace, they let go of each other and looked at each other.

"Want to come get ice cream with me, Marie?"

"Really? Well, ok." She then followed Eliot off of the fighting arena.

After several minutes of walking, they arrived at the ice cream parlour. While Marie had her eyes on the ice cream flavours, Eliot couldn't take his eyes off Marie as he began lost in thought.

' _Wow, she really is beautiful...like an angel. Where have you been all my life, Marie?'_

"Eliot!" Eliot snapped back into reality. "Did you say something?"

"No!" She just smiled at him.

"Eliot, I know we just became friends but you don't have to hide anything from me, okay?" He blushed but nodded in agreement. "Do you know what ice cream you're getting?"

"Yeah, I'm getting Strawberry Ripple, what about you?"

"I was thinking about getting Strawberry Ripple too." He smiled at her. After the two got their ice cream, they began to stroll around the park.

"So, Marie, whereabouts do you live around Japan?"

"I live with Lady Helena."

"What, the Lady Helena, the leader of DOATEC?" Marie nodded.

"Yeah, it's because I'm one of her servants and so I'm not late for my job." Eliot simply nodded at her reply. "What about you, Eliot?"

"I live with a guy named Brad Wong. He's not home often because he's either getting drunk or getting to get himself laid." Marie simply chuckled.

"Well, it seems like he's quite the party animal."

"Yeah, well, I'm nothing like him. I just like to stay there and study, it's just a lot peaceful without having him around." Marie pouted.

"I'm sure there's a lot more to it than you think, Eliot." He stopped and stared at Marie.

"How? I barely have any friends and the only times I'm out is when I'm whether being taught by my master Gen Fu or if I'm in another Dead or Alive tournament." He sighed while Marie looked at him, her eyes showing pity. "Other than that...my life's just plain boring."

"That's why I always be your friend, Eliot." Marie spoke after a moment of silence. "You don't have to be alone, no one does."

"You really mean that, Marie?"

"Of course I do." She smiled brightly at him while he just stared down at her. Just as Marie was about to speak, Eliot embraced her in a hug, leaving Marie wide-eyed and a little confused. Nevertheless, Marie returned the hug with as much of passion as Eliot. "I don't care if anybody thinks, I'll always be your friend regardless, and I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for doubting you, Marie."

"It's okay. Oh look, the sun's setting." They looked towards the calm, restless sun. "Let's sit down and watch." She suggested. Eliot nodded and they sat on the grass, their eyes locked on the sun. Once the sun had fully set, the two were disappointed that they had to say their goodbyes.

"Well, I'm afraid we have to say goodbye...for now." Eliot nodded in response. Marie pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry, I'll meet you again..."

"When, though?" Eliot objected. "How am I supposed to know when I'll see you again?" Marie sighed.

"Do you have your phone on you?" He simply nodded and handed Marie his phone. "Okay, I put my number on there so you can call me at any time you want." He smiled.

"Can I at least walk you home?" Marie rolled her eyes.

"You're really trying to savour this, aren't you?" He nodded.

"Okay then." Eliot grinned. Marie and Eliot both walked in the clear night sky until they reached Marie's house. From there, their journey came to an end, much to their dismay.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again soon." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

"I know I will." Marie looked down in embarrassment. Eliot lifted her chin and kissed her left cheek. Marie blushed but returned the favour.

"Don't be so cheeky." Marie gave Eliot one wave before she left. He smiled, for the first time in forever, he has found a friend.

 **Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. Reviews are always welcome so I can know how to improve my writing, thank you for reading.**

 **P.S. This will be multi-chaptered. The next chapter should be up by Friday or Saturday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: As promised, here is the next chapter of As the Roses Bloom.**

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Marie had her encounter with her new friend. In Lady Helena's residence, Marie was helping other maids keeping things in order around the house. In the middle of cleaning the floors, Marie was interrupted by a certain ringtone coming from her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marie." Marie recognized that voice, the voice that could only belong to one person.

"Oh, Eliot, hey." She replied. "I missed you, how have you been?"

"I've been fine but...I just wanted to hear your voice, it felt so long since I've last seen you." Marie smiled and giggled.

"If two days is bad, I wonder what a month will do to you." She chuckled. "You know, I finish my shift in a couple of minutes, you know to meet up with me?"

"I'd love to, Marie." They both smiled.

"Marie!" They were about to continue with their conversation until a certain lady required Marie's assistance.

"I have to go, Eliot. Meet me outside Lady's Helena house, okay?"

"Okay." With that final word spoken, they both hang up. Marie, soon after, started to head towards her master. She soon stood before Helena in her office. "Your shift is over and you are free to go."

"Thank you, madam." She bowed before heading out. Upon stepping outside, she was met with a gaze from Eliot.

"I can see you're wearing your dress." She smiled.

"Yeah, I can't be asked to change."

"I think it looks cute on you." Marie blushed but playfully punched his arm.

"So, what do you plan for us to do?" He smirked.

"Well, I plan to take you down to the beach then to the carnival, if you want?"

"Okay, then. Lead the way." She held her hand in his as they began their journey down to the beach.

Once they arrived at the beach, Eliot and Marie settled down on the sand and stared into the calm ocean. After a short period of silence, Eliot spoke up.

"There's nothing more relaxing than the sea, isn't there, Marie?"

"No, I don't think so, anyway. Just looking into the ocean gives you so much comfort, you know?" Eliot put his arm around Marie while she let her head rest on his chest. She closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat as their hearts started to beat in sync.

' _Why does Eliot make my heart beat the way it does? I don't understand...'_ She felt like she was going to break down in tears but she held them in. ' _He's my friend and I just met him two days ago...yet when I'm around him, I feel appreciated, respected...loved...'_ While Marie was lost in thought, Eliot took a glimpse at her and began to think about her.

' _This doesn't make any sense! I met her only two days ago and yet, I feel like I need to be near her, to hear her angelic voice. I just can't understand...'_ As the two came back to reality, they failed to realize is that the sun has fully set and at rest. Eliot frowned.

"You probably need to go now, don't you?" Marie giggled.

"Are you kidding?" Eliot then showed a puzzled face. Marie sighed. "I'm not going anywhere until you're happy."

"But..." He paused. "I'm happy when I'm with you."

Marie blushed but spoke. "Exactly, that's why. We haven't even gone to the carnival yet."

"But it's night time, Marie."

"Everyone knows that the carnival is a lot better when it's night time." Eliot sighed.

"Okay, fine, if you insist." She smiled. Soon after, they began to walk towards the carnival. Not long after, they had arrived at the carnival. As far as Eliot knew, Marie was right. The bright night lights glistened around the carnival and the stars that glow in the night sky glimmers around the carnival.

"I told you it's a lot better at night." Marie spoke, snapping Eliot back into reality from the delightful lights. "C'mon, let's go!" She shouted, dragging Eliot around. The first game Marie chose to play was of one Eliot had dreaded, a game that he loathes more than any game.

"Do I have to play this stupid milk bottle game?"

"Who said you had to play?" Marie playfully argued back. He growled and placed money down on the counter. In return, he was given three balls. Unfortunately, for him, his attempts were unable to knock down all three bottles.

"See, the game's practically impossible to beat." She giggled and, determined to prove Eliot wrong, placed money down only to receive three attempts. "Maybe your girlfriend might prove she's more of a man than you are, little boy." The game master snickered. Eliot looked slightly pissed off but not as much as Marie. She took a little longer aiming than Eliot but once she made her throw, it proved worth the time. It knocked all three bottles at once but in the process, rebounded into the game master's face, leaving him in endless agony on the floor.

"Take...your...prize." He said before passing out.

"Thank you but he's not my boyfriend." Marie said politely then turned to Eliot. "Go on then, pick."

Eliot looked slightly confused and puzzled. "Excuse me?"

"Pick a prize, I won the game so go ahead and pick one, Eliot. Is it that difficult for you?"

"No but you won."

"But I'm letting you pick for me, what's wrong with that?"

"Well, that's what I'm meant to be doing for you, really." He said, blushing into a deep red colour, Marie sighed, playfully punching his arm.

"Don't tell me you actually believe in that." He looked at her and she sighed. "Eliot, that's just a stereotype, a cliché. Just because it happens to every romance movie in the history of romance, doesn't mean it can't be vice versa."

"Yeah, I guess." He then pointed at a big panda and then Marie took it down. "There, that wasn't hard, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, there's still a lot we can do." After several hours of fun, games and Eliot being constantly embarrassed by Marie, they arrived at their final ride, the Ferris wheel. Once they have seated, it was all but silence until they reached the top. "It's so breathtaking up here, isn't it?"

"Not as breathtaking as you, Marie." As soon as Eliot had said that, he turned away from Marie, blushing madly. Marie giggled lightly and softly placed a kiss on Eliot's cheek.

"You're really cute, Eliot. You know that, right?"

"Well, now I do." She giggled.

"Well, you are." Eliot stroked her cheek while they stared into each other's eyes. The stars that lit the night sky glistened as Eliot rested his forehead on top of Marie's. Unfortunately, for them, the ride came to a close. As they started to head back to their homes, they both held their words as silence consumed them both.

"Today was fun, Marie." Eliot broke the silence as they had reached Lady Helena's home. "I hope we can do that again soon."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will." Marie reached up to Eliot's cheek and lightly pecked it. Eliot was left astonished by Marie's gesture but smiled regardless. They waved goodbye to each other as a sweet and peaceful silience has followed.

 **Author's Note:** **Well, I'm afraid that's it for this chapter. Reviews are always welcome, they could help me improve my writing and the next chapter should be up by Monday or Tuesday. Until then, thank you for reading and I'll hopefully see you guys soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week had passed since Marie and Eliot's eventful visit to the carnival, and already their hearts ached to catch just a glimpse of each other. Marie was in town, strolling through the market to acquire items that Lady Helena had requested.

" _ **Marie, I need you to go acquire me these items on the list." Helena handed her a list. "You must only go to the market near the outskirts of town, they only become once a year." Marie nodded and bowed to her master before taking off.**_

Marie was near completing Lady Helena's list. _'Only need to get carrots and peaches'_ She thought. As she approached the stall, she took a quick glance at what this person has to offer. _'Hmm, seems like they have just what I need.'_ She then looked at the seller.

"Can I have a bag of carrots and a bag of peaches, please?" He smiled at her and then proceeded to fill her order while she began to think about Eliot.

' _Why do you make me feel this way, Eliot?'_ She smiled cheerfully. _'I don't know if it's your light and perfect blonde hair or your throbbing muscles, but I can't seem to get you off my mind."_

"Madam!" She immediately returned back into reality.

"I'm very sorry!" He grinned at her. He was fairly young with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"It's quite alright." She took the bag and gave him payment in return. "You know, I don't see many pretty girls around here." She lightly blushed in response to his compliment.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're by far the most gorgeous girl I've seen today." Marie got closer to his face, only her normal, cheerful expression was replaced with a more dark, sinister look.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested, especially when you're just a guy who uses his looks to manipulate girls." With that, Marie walked away from him. Just as she thought her day couldn't get worse, she has bumped into someone which made her drop the bag in the process. _'For god's sake!'_

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She picked up her bag but the person that had bumped into her was not who had expected.

"E-Eliot?" She couldn't mistake his blonde hair or blue eyes anywhere while Eliot looked up only to see his beloved friend.

"Marie?" She smiled. "Marie!" He tightly embraced her in a hug which she gladly returned. Marie rested her head upon his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you..." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I missed you too." They stayed in that position for 3 minutes until they began to let go of each other. "So, what have you been doing in town, then?"

"I was just around, running errands for Gen Fu, you?"

"The same expect for Lady Helena."

"So, I was thinking, maybe later we could go to that new cafe in town?" Marie took a step closer to Eliot.

"Why later, though? Why can't we go now?" Eliot started to blush.

"Hmm, I guess we could go now, if you want." He nervously stuttered.

"Marie!" They were about to set off to the cafe, but it seems someone wanted to see Marie first. They turned around to see a maroon-haired girl in a school uniform that Marie instantly recognises.

"Honoka!" They both engaged in a hug which lasted for somewhat 2 minutes. Afterwards, Honoka then approached Eliot.

"Who's your cute friend, Marie?" She then stepped forward to face Honoka.

"Honoka, this is Eliot. Eliot, this is Honoka." Afterwards, they shook hands.

"Is Eliot a boy or a girl?" Eliot then gave a burning glare at Honoka and Marie quickly noticed as she nervously chuckled.

"Hmm, Eliot's a boy. Can't you tell?"

"To be honest, Marie, he looks more like a girl than a boy." Eliot's cheeks began to turn red in fury. "Not to mention, a young girl, too."

"Anyways, Honoka, what brings you into town today?"

"Oh, I got invited by a handsome guy." Marie's eyes lit up.

"Really, what's his name?"

"Rig, I believe."

"Oh, it's nice. Well, Eliot's taking me to this new cafe in town so I'll talk to you later?" Honoka vigorously nodded.

"Totally." After that, Honoka left to find Rig.

After their little encounter with Marie's best friend, Marie and Eliot had arrived at the cafe. Marie was the first to speak as they took their seats.

"You never told me it was a French cafe."

"Hey, I barely knew about this place just a few minutes ago." Eliot said defensively, Marie simply chuckled at his remark. "Is there anything you have your eye on, Marie?"

"I would like to try their red velvet cake, what about you?"

"I'd like to try their green tea ice cream, if you ask me." Just as Eliot had spoke, a waitress had presented herself to the two blondes. She looked like she was in her 20s, with brown eyes and chestnut hair.

"May I take your order?" Eliot was the first to reply to the waitress' emotionless request.

"May I have some of your green tea ice cream, please?"

"Can I have a slice of your red velvet cake?" The waitress then wrote it down and left to attend other matters. "It's kind of funny." Eliot raised an eyebrow in response.

"What is?"

"I've known you for nearly a month and already we're that close."

"Then that must show what a good friend you are." Marie didn't reply with words, but showed a light blush to Eliot in response. Ten minutes later, the same waitress came back with their little treats of delight. Just as Marie has supposedly finished her dessert, Eliot noticed a little something on your face. "Marie, you're got a little crumb on your face."

"Where?" He pointed where, but Marie couldn't identify where it was. Eliot kept trying but was to no avail, which was until a little suggestion popped up in Eliot's head. "Eliot, I can't find it."

"Just come here." Marie did as he said, only for him to kiss near her lip where that crumb was.

"You didn't tell me you were going to do that!" He simply smirked at her. "Eliot, you are probably one of the best friends I've ever had." Unfortunately, for Eliot, he felt a little distraught. Marie noticed this and quickly tried to respond.

"Eliot, you okay? You've fallen a bit quiet." He simply stood up.

"I'll pay for everything." He then went to pay and walked off, leaving Marie behind. In a state of worry, Marie quickly ran out to find Eliot.

"Eliot, what's the matter?"

"Marie." He said harshly. "You should stay away from me, I'm not the type of friend for you." Marie simply gasped as she felt near the edge of tears.

"Why should I get away from you? Have I done something wrong?"

"I'm going to break your heart if this goes on further." Marie broke into tears.

"You're breaking my heart now." She said weakly. Eliot simply walked away, leaving Marie in a state of heartbreak and agony.

 **Author's Note:** **It broke my heart to write that last part :'( but what's a drama story if there's no drama? What do you guys think is going to happen next? The next chapter should be up by Saturday at the latest (Maybe I might upload it on Thursday or Friday, you never know ;) But until then, reviews are always welcome and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Heat

Chapter 4 - Heat

A month had surpassed since that sudden heartbreaking encounter that had happened between Eliot and Marie Rose, the encounter that took an unfortunate turn for the worse. Since then, their lives had become worse than what they had thought. While Eliot returned to his lone and isolated life on his own, Marie had taken the most damage. She had become more isolated from her co-workers and the only person who seems to notice was Lady Helena herself. Her hurtful emotions had also affected her best friend, Honoka, who Marie talks to less and less by every day that passes.

Marie laid on her bed, looking up towards into the ceiling as if it were an infinite sky. She closes her eyes as tears started to form, falling in perfect sync with the rain hitting the window outside. _'Why can't I get over them? Why!?'_ She exclaimed in her thoughts. Her emotions took the better of her through the tears that roll down her cheeks. As soon as she began to stop crying, one of her co-workers came in through the door.

"Marie, Lady Helena would like a word with you **."** Marie nodded, wiping the tears that once fell. Her co-worker put her hand on her shoulder and smiled, her eyes showing pity. "Its okay, Marie, you're a strong girl and whatever you're going through, you'll get through it." She smiled, her depressed face that had invaded her body for the past month had vanished. She made it to Helena's office, only to be met with Helena's pitiful face.

"Sit down, Marie." She did as she was instructed and sat down, looking towards Helena. "Marie, I've noticed that you haven't been in the best of moods lately. Frankly, it pains me to see you in this state so...I'm giving you the day off...to cheer up."

"I'll do my best, milady." She simply replied while Helena smiled.

"Good, you are free to leave now." Marie bowed before leaving. Her phone rang as she left Helena's office.

"Hello?"

"Marie," Marie quickly recognized the voice, it was Honoka. "Look, I know you probably don't want to but I was thinking we could go into town, you know get your mind off of that pretty boy." Marie lightly giggled.

"Uh, okay. I could use some time outside."

"Great because I'm outside right now and I kind of need you to step outside." Marie raised an eyebrow at her friend's reply. The moment Marie stepped outside, it turns out that Honoka was speaking the truth. She was in her normal school-like clothes, holding an umbrella. "First it's pouring down with the greyest clouds ever and now it's all blue sky with barely any clouds. I swear the weather is tailored to your emotions, Marie." She giggled.

"Maybe it is." Honoka then embraced Marie in a tight hug, it seemed too tight for Marie as it felt like she was about to lose her breath. Honoka quickly noticed and let her go.

"I heard that they opened a new oriental restaurant in town, you want to go there?"

"Yeah, I don't think I've eaten in a while, to be honest."

"Let's go, then." Most of their trip was consisted of running, much to Marie's dismay while the rest was walking. They had arrived at the restaurant in no time. "Well, that was quick."

"You think? We ran for most of it!" Honoka laughed in response while Marie rolled her eyes. They looked around the restaurant, the oriental lanterns glowed while every table was lit by a scented candle.

"May I help you two beautiful ladies?" The waiter said and Honoka nodded in reply. "Follow me." The waiter had sat them down on a table. "I shall come back shortly to take your orders."

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Marie glared at her in dismay.

"I swear, Honoka, you're so interested in boys, it's unreal." Honoka rolled her eyes as she loudly grunted.

"Would you lighten up a bit? I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Honoka. I didn't mean to come off like that." She lightly smiled at her blonde-haired friend.

"It's okay, I know what you're going through and I can understand. Maybe if we see him, you can get a little revenge on them, alright?" She nodded. "So any boys caught your eye?"

"Not really, I've been locked inside my room for the past month so no, not really." She briefly nodded.

"Well, there's this guy I met at the beach, his name's Jacky. Oh my god, he has the hottest abs ever!" As Marie tried to stay focused on her friend's endless talk about boys, she became intrigued by a conversation elsewhere.

" _I'm gonna go to the bar, Eliot. I don't care what you think."_

" _Brad, you've already been arrested twice for being drunk in public and it's been twice that I've had to bail you out."_

" _No one said you had to bail me out."_

" _I did it because I care."_

" _Say, what happened to that blonde girl that you were so fond of." Eliot was caught off guard with Brad's sudden change of subject._

" _That's none of your concern."_

" _C'mon, it's the first girl who actually paid attention to you."_

" _Well, she's out of my life now, so can we stop talking about her!?"_ Marie felt her heart stutter again.

" _Alright, alright."_

" _Look, I need to go to the restroom. If you dare drink one drop of alcohol, you can find your own way home." Afterwards, Eliot had left._

" _Stupid blonde-haired little fuck. I don't need to take crap from you." Brad hissed before heading to the bar._

All of a sudden, Marie had come up with a vicious plan. "Honoka?" She then looked up to her friend. "Can I use that chilli powder for a minute?"

"I guess, why?"

"You'll find out soon." Marie then proceeded to get to Eliot's table, unfortunately for Brad and Eliot, their food was laid out. Marie knew which dish was Eliot's as she recognised which seat was his. 'Soup, you just made this too easy' she thought. Ensuring that no one was looking, she added in a 'little' chilli powder in Eliot's soup. 'Because it's tomato soup, he won't notice the difference.' She quickly retreated to her table just before Eliot made his way back.

"What did you do?" Honoka eagerly asked.

"Well, you know that boy that made me miserable for the past month, he's here with his housemate."

"Did you do to his food?"

"Let's just say things are going to get a lot hotter." They both giggled as they looked towards the table for the upcoming event.

 _Eliot took back his seat, only to find Brad in the bar. He sighed in annoyance. He took a spoonful of his tomato soup and almost immediately, something didn't feel right._

' _This soup isn't spicy, is it?' He quickly took a sip of his milk and wasn't instantly relieved, but was after a while. A waiter quickly came to his aid._

" _Is something the matter, sir?"_

" _Is the tomato soup supposed to be spicy, by any chance?"_

" _No, that soup is one of our mildest, it wouldn't be spicy unless you put something like chilli powder in it."_

" _Do you see chilli powder on the table!?"_

" _I'm sorry, I'll get a new one made, on the house."_ Unfortunately, for Marie and Honoka, their little play was about to turn for the worse. In the corner of Eliot's eye, he spotted a familiar blonde girl with a devilish grin on her face as she began to walk towards the exit. He immediately recognized her. "Marie..." He began to walk towards her, his hands clenching into fists. It had become clear to not only Marie but the entire restaurant that Eliot had lost his temper.

"Ah, Eliot, nice seeing you here but I've got somewhere to be."

"Oh and where's that?"

"Anywhere that's far from you." She then began running as if her life depended on it, Eliot followed suit sprinting as fast as he could. In the chase, while Marie simply slid through the crowds, Eliot aggressively pushing residents in the process. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled cheerfully at Eliot. Her journey soon ended when she ended up at a brick wall in an alley way. 'Crap' she thought. As she turned around, she briefly saw Eliot running towards her before he tackled her down, closing her eyes in the process. She opened them to meet with Eliot's deadly glare, his hands pinning down her wrists above her shoulders.

"Wasn't that fun?"

"No, it wasn't. My tongue got burned by your devilish act." She then looked down.

"Well then, don't leave me without telling me why..." He looked into her eyes, his body started to fill with sorrow and regret.

"Then don't put spicy powder on my food, you know I hate spicy food." She giggled.

"That's why I did it."

"You know, you're a little devil." He placed his forehead on hers, their lips dangerously close to each other. Marie took a deep breath and gulped. "And I quite like that..." He then closed the gap between their lips as he pressed his lips against hers. Marie, at first, being very surprised of Eliot's sudden action quickly melted into the moment as she kissed him back. He then deepened the kiss as he stuck his tongue into her mouth, earning a light moan from Marie. He let go of her wrists as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They then pressed their lips against each other once again while Eliot's hands moved down to Marie's hips.

"Marie!?"

"Eliot!?" The two instantly came off each other as they stared back at their two close acquaintances. "What the hell's going on?"

"Uh...Uh..." Neither of them could find the words to reply to that heated moment.

"Marie, we are going to have a long talk...a long talk." Honoka repeated. Even though Marie and Eliot couldn't explain how the moment happened, they knew where it was leading.

 **Author's Note:** **That reaches the end of this chapter, sadly. Now, I've got some bad news. Because I've got mock exams and school, I won't be able to update as much. As well as that, I want to spend more time on each chapter so I can provide more worthy chapters for you guys. I hope you can understand. Anyways, where do you guys think Eliot and Marie's relationship is heading?**

 **As always, reviews are always welcome and the next chapter won't be up until at least next Saturday. Until then, see you guys next time.**


	5. Reconnection

Chapter 5 – Reconnection

Marie sat on the edge of Honoka's bed, her friend pulling a frightful frown on her face, her eyes staring down at Marie with a deadly glare. Honoka's arms were crossed, Marie taking notice with her friend's clear anger. It had been only been hours since the two's little encounter in the alleyway, and already Honoka felt her blood boil to 1000 degrees. Though, Eliot and Marie rather enjoyed the moment that they shared, it didn't go the same with their close acquaintances. From that moment, it led up to Honoka and Brad getting extremely pissed off, nearing the edge of losing their temper. While Brad and Eliot were sorting out the issue at their own home, Honoka felt it was needed to take Marie to her house as she thought her home was the best place to sort it out.

"Now, Marie, I'm going to ask you once more. What the hell happened!?"

"I don't know!" Marie loudly defended. "He just chased me, and then we ended up in an alleyway. He just took me down...he was on top of me." Honoka raised an eyebrow. "Then he called me a devil, and he kissed me..."

"Then why didn't you push him away?"

"Because his lips were so soft yet so rough, the way he was kissing me just made me crave for more." Honoka widened her eyes in shock. "So then I kissed him back, it was just the heat of the moment."

"So, what I'm hearing is that Eliot just kissed you but it just turned into a make-out session."

"Pretty much,"

"And that's why you've got kiss marks around your neck?" Marie gave a puzzled look to her friend.

"I don't have kiss marks around my neck." Honoka rolled her eyes and handed her a mirror, Marie began to examine her neck.

"Yeah you do, it's around your collarbone too." Much to Marie's little awareness, it were kiss marks around her neck, she turned away from the mirror and handed it back to Honoka.

"That explains why I felt a tickling feeling around my neck when he kissed me." Honoka rolled her eyes in response.

"Look, Marie, I know it's hard but you need to forget about him." Marie looked towards her friend in shock and disbelief, it had become clear to Honoka that Marie wasn't fond of the idea.

"What do you mean, forget about him!? I love him!"

"Marie, love's a strong word. If you keep saying that to yourself, you're only going to get hurt, and I don't want that to happen." Marie looked down on the ground, slowly considering the idea. "He already hurt you once and I don't want him to do it again." Marie sighed, after all that time she had spent with him, the days she devoted into making him happy. But in the end, all she got in return was days locked away, feeling isolated and unwanted.

"Maybe you're right, Honoka." She looked up towards her friend. "Maybe I should forget about him..." Honoka sighed and held her blonde friend in her arms, in pity.

"I know it's hard but he's been nothing but hurtful to you, some things aren't meant to be, Marie, I'm sorry." Marie nodded as tears slowly started to fall from the waterfall that was held between her eyes. "I don't want him breaking your heart for his own desire, it's time to forget him."

"Okay." She merely replied and Honoka smiled in reply.

"How am I going to hide these kiss marks, though?" Honoka took note of Marie's 'love marks' into account.

"Oh yeah, they are pretty noticeable." That only made Marie more worried about them. "Don't you have anything to go with that maid dress of yours?"

"I think I've got a high-neck collar that I got with it?"

"Then wear that, at least until those 'marks' go away." Marie nodded. "So, I heard that there's a new rollercoaster at the carnival, you want to go there?"

"I swear you always want to go out?" Honoka held her hands up in defence.

"What can I say? I'm quite the explorer." Marie chuckled.

"Alright, you got me, I'll go." Honoka followed with a loud 'Yay!' and literally grabbed her arm to drag her to the carnival.

After several minutes of Honoka violently dragging Marie throughout the town, they arrived at the carnival. However, it became a disappointment to Marie as the carnival isn't amusing at day time. Honoka grabbed her arm once again.

"C'mon, let's go." Soon after, they had began present towards the new ride in the carnival.

"I don't know, Honoka, it looks scary."

"Don't be such a baby, Marie."

After a number of minutes had passed, both getting Marie on the ride and being on the ride, Marie felt extremely nauseous. Marie glared at Honoka, who have a devilish smirk on her face.

"Don't do that. Again!" Marie raised her voice on the last word, making it clear to Honoka.

"Okay, I won't. Let's at least enjoy our time here!"

Marie and Honoka were now in a French-inspired cafe, after several hours have been spent at the carnival. While Honoka was happily indulged by her croissants, Marie was staring into the deep lake that was lit by the headlights that light up around night time, in deep thought. Honoka noticed and snapped her fingers in front of Marie, who snapped back into reality.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Marie slowly nodded.

"Okay, Marie, just do what you want to do." Marie shot a surprised look at her friend.

"But you said-"

"Forget what I said, it's your life, not mine. I don't want to be the reason that you didn't take the opportunity that you've got." After they had their little treats, it was time for them to get back home. "Bye, Marie. Have a safe journey home." She nodded as she had departures on her way home. As she crossed a bridge over a clear blue, night-lit lake, she walks into a tall figure.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going." Although it was night time and the vision beyond things was strongly reduced to the eye, it wasn't so dark that the person that Marie had bumped into became visible to her. "Eliot!?" As Eliot got up, he had recognised the girl currently on the floor.

"Marie!?" He offered her a hand to get up which she happily accepted. "So, how have you been?" He scratched the back of his neck, as his nervousness got the best of him.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine..." A short silence had been followed, Marie was the one to speak up.

"Eliot..." He looked at her. "Do you hate me?"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me, do you hate me?" She hissed slowly. "Do you hate my presence? Do you hate the fact that I'm trying to be your friend? Do you hate me because if you do, then you should've just said so, you idiot." She finished with a hard push against Eliot's chest, making him stumble backwards as a result. He looked at Marie with fury in his eyes, making Marie regret what she said, but he just grabbed her by her waist and made her look up to him.

"I don't hate you, what ever gave you that idea!?"

"It's just...Outside that cafe, you told me to stay away from you."

"I have my reasons, Marie." He simply stated.

"Then why?"

"Marie, these reasons are for me only!" He yelled into the petite blonde's face. She simply wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his clear blue eyes, her cherry blossom tress blooming around them.

"Okay, I understand. Then, why did you kiss me?" He stood there, blinded by her question.

"I...I don't know." He simply stated.

"Eliot, you're confusing, you know that?"

"Yeah."

"And pitiful..."

"Excuse me?" She chuckled. He rested his forehead on hers and stared into her eyes, only finding innocence and beauty in them. He leaned in, Marie followed suit and their lips were locked upon each others. Their eyes were locked tight as their lips moved against each other in sync, the stars above them glistened as they shared this moment. They stayed in the moment for a minute, until Marie pulled away for a little breath. "Mare, you devil. You ruined it."

"Who said we couldn't continue?" He smirked and pressed his lips against hers, her hands slowly moving from his neck to his shoulders. Their lips started to move in sync against each other perfectly as their eyes were shut. Eliot pulled Marie closer to him as she went on her tiptoes, only just reaching his shoulders. He pulled away from her, much to Marie's disapproval. "Aw, you're no fun."

"Hey, you did it to me." He chuckled as she pouted. He rested a hand on her cheek. "I'll see you soon?"

"Definitely." The two then parted to return to their homes, their kiss never leaving their minds.

 **Author's Note:** **That's it for this chapter, everybody. Sorry it's a little late, I was stuck revising for the whole week for my mock exams! Also, let me know if you want me to start writing chapters in a character's point of view e.g. Marie, Eliot. The next chapter will be up at least on Wednesday (You never know, I might upload a day early if I'm lucky ;) But until then, reviews are always welcome and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Feelings

Eliot was stuck in the kitchen, feeling isolated from the world. It seems like that Brad had forced him to do chores around the house.

" _But why the hell do I have to do the chores?" Eliot shouted at Brad, Brad just rolled his eyes in disagreement._

" _Because I'm going to go out and look for a job, what do you think I was going to do, Blondie?" Eliot gritted his teeth, her anger spreading through his body like wildfire._

" _Well, that's a first," Eliot began, Brad turned around and raised an eyebrow in suspicion to what Eliot is about to say. "For once, you're actually trying to be responsible because half of the time, you're starting fights and being drunk off your ass."_

" _Excuse me, I'm the breadwinner here. I get off my ass just to provide for us, you ungrateful prick."_

" _You wouldn't be having to look for another job if you just behaved like a normal human being. You would've kept your job if you didn't start fights and helped yourself to free alcohol all the time."_

" _I don't see you do anything, you're always out with that blonde bitch." Eliot's head became red with anger, his hand soon became clenched. It had become obvious to Brad that Eliot has lost his temper._

" _Don't call her a bitch, Brad." He angrily muttered and Brad chuckled at Eliot's threat._

" _Aw, has Eliot actually found love?" He mocked at Eliot. "Shame that little bitch probably won't give you the time of day." Eliot swiftly punched Brad in the face, Brad hitting his head on the counter as a result. It had become too much for Eliot, he was tired of the mockery that came from Brad's mouth, tired of it all."You little shit..." Brad threw a punch at Eliot but quickly dodged and threw a punch towards Brad's stomach. Brad fell to the floor, his legs tucked in with his chest, trying to endure the pain that he thought was ever-lasting. Eliot then bent down to face Brad._

" _C'mon, Brad, get up. You don't want to be late." Eliot mocked. Brad got up and walked to the front door, his hand holding his stomach._

" _I'll get you back for that." Brad hissed at Eliot who simply rolled his eyes._

" _Yeah, good luck with that." Eliot said sarcastically, Brad shot a deathly glare at Eliot and left._

Eliot smiled remembering that, he didn't want to resort to violence but he felt like he didn't want anyone insulting Marie like that. He just shook his head and continued to wash the dishes. After hours, Eliot had done the chores around the house, the house looking like a completely refurbished house. Just when he felt like he had nothing to do, he felt like calling Marie. He went to his phone, clicked on Marie's number and clicked dial. After a couple of rings, Marie had picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her sweet and gentle voice spoke quietly into the phone, it became noticeable to Eliot that Marie had only just woken up.

"Good morning, Marie." He replied into the phone.

"Oh, good morning, Eliot. How are you?"

"I was feeling a bit down, but hearing his angelic voice made me feel better." Those words made Marie blush a little.

"If I wasn't mistaken, Eliot, I would've thought you were flirting with me."

"And if I was?" He replied swiftly.

"I...I..." She couldn't find the right words to say to Eliot.

"Hey, do you want to practice fighting some time?"

"I don't know, I swooped your butt last time and I don't think you want me to do that again." Eliot growled at her mockery.

"It might be different this time, you know."

"Fine, where do you want to do this?"

"I believe there is a courtyard right outside my house, we could practice there in about half an hour."

"Okay, I'll see you there." With that, she hung up.

30 minutes have passed and Eliot was waiting outside of his house for Marie. Soon, she arrived and something in particular that caught Eliot's eyes. She was not wearing her iconic gothic dress that brought out her devilish side. Instead, she was wearing a white button-up shirt and a black skirt with blue outlines. With her shirt came a black tie that was wrapped around underneath the collar of her shirt. She was also wearing a pair of black boots. Eliot was caught staring at her with his jaw dropped as if he were about to drool. Marie took notice, walked up to Eliot and closed his jaw for him.

"You keep your mouth open like that and you'll catch flies." He snapped back to the real world and looked away as if nothing had happened. "Eliot, I know I'm not wearing my dress that you see me in most of the time but you can at least show me a bit of respect."

"No, Marie, you look beautiful." Marie grinned and went on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek as a token for his compliment.

"Now, are we gonna fight or what?"

"But..." Eliot paused. "I don't want to hurt you..." She punched him in the arm playfully.

"You're so gentle, it's harmful."

"But, still, I-" Eliot hadn't even finished his sentence when Marie kicked him in the chest, knocking him down onto the ground as a result.

"Stop being a wimp, you'll never win the Dead or Alive tournament if you don't want to inflict pain onto someone." Eliot then got back up.

"I'm not...gonna...hurt you." Marie sighed, and hooked her foot onto the back of his leg, and raised her foot, flipping him over onto the ground. Eliot grunted in pain while Marie stood over him.

"Going to say it once more, fight...back." Eliot stood back up, shooting a deadly glare at her, there was something he always hated about her devilish personality. As Marie threw a kick towards Eliot's face, he quickly grabbed her leg and countered her attack. She grinned and charged at the young British boy, throwing a punch towards his chest, slamming him into the wall. He became a little infuriated at Marie, upon throwing a punch towards Marie, she quickly counted it by catching his hand, jumping over him and kicking him towards the nearest crate. "Oh dear, had Eliot gone soft? Because it seems he doesn't want to lay a hand on anybody." She mocked towards Eliot. "I guess I've got you beat again, Eliot."

Eliot charged at Marie, knocking her down to the ground with him. He took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. He stared at Marie, who was grinning like mad.

"Don't ever be so damn cheeky!" Eliot muttered angrily.

"Aw, did I hurt poor Eliot's feelings?" She muttered back. "I'm sorry, I was only trying to encourage you." Eliot seemed to relax a bit after that.

"I never knew you could be so devilish..." He said, his lips dangerously close to Marie's.

"It's who I am, Eliot."

"And I love it..." He then closed the gap between them as he pushed his lips against hers. His hands had released grip of Marie's wrists as he placed them around Marie's shoulders, acting like a prison in which Marie couldn't escape. Marie then wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Marie pulled away to take a little breath, a line of saliva both connected to their bottom lips. "Well, you know how to ruin things."

"Excuse me, you practically took my breath away. I need to breathe, you know. What do you take me for?"

"I take you for a devil that is in disguise of an angel." She then proceeded to connect her lips with his. Just as they began kissing again, the clouds that were above them turned dark, all signs of a sunny day had disappeared as the winds became stronger and the rain began to pour around Marie and Eliot. "You want to head back to mine?" She nodded.

Several hours had passed and Marie stared out the window as the dark clouds had disappeared but the sky had turned black as stars began to glow in the night sky.

"Marie, you want tea?"

"Yes, please." Moments later, Marie and Eliot both sat around the table with a mug of hot green tea in front of them.

"So, do you have any idea how you're going to take back to Lady Helena's home?" She shook her head.

"Don't think so. I don't have a car or anything of the sort so no, not really."

"You can stay here if you want."

"Ok, thank you." She took a sip of her green tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Lady Helena?"

"She was hiring for her own personal servant, I applied and well, here I am." He briefly nodded. "How'd you meet Sir Drinks-A-Lot?"

"It's a long story..."

"Don't worry, I understand."

"You want a secret of mine...?"

"Okay."

"There was a girl I met, her name's Ayane..." He began. "When we was about 16, he always used to practice for the DOA tournament but then she started becoming more and more interested in the ninja clan and soon enough, she left with Hayate and Ryu Hayabusa on missions and such..."

"I'm so sorry, Eliot..." He just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, there's someone else now..." She raised an eyebrow as a result to her curiosity.

"Really, who is it?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Yes I do." Eliot then took a deep breath.

"It's you." He whispered to an extent that Marie couldn't hear.

"Come again?"

"Okay, it's you!" Marie widened her eyes in shock.

"Wha-What?"

"I love you, Marie." They both stood up from their chairs with every step Marie took, Eliot would take a step towards her. "I love you, I love your hair, your voice, your goddamn personality." Marie ended up with her back behind the wall. Eliot put his hand on the wall near her shoulders. "Just being with you drives me crazy, you make me so frustrated but make me smile every day, you were the friend I never had and I want to be more than that with you." Marie was touched, every word Eliot spoke was with such passion.

"I-I love you too, Eliot." She simply replied as she looked up to him.

"I'm happy to hear you."

"I don't know what to say now..."

"Then don't say anything..." He pushed his lips on hers. She gladly accepted as she returned the kiss, Eliot began to untie her tie and unbutton her shirt...

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the late chapter, school and homework got me held hostage XD But on the bright side, I don't have any more exams! Anyway, that's it for the chapter, I'm afraid this story will, beginning from the next chapter, be rated M. Unfortunately, for the next chapter, it might not be out until next Friday. Until then, reviews are always welcome, follow and favourite if you like this story and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Sunrise (IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!)

**Author's Note:** **Important Author's note in the end of the chapter! Sorry for the short chapter.**

As Eliot unbuttoned Marie's top, her tie already had fallen to the floor, she couldn't speak a word, only moans slipped out of her mouth. Eliot moved his lips from his mouth, moving down to Marie's neck. Then, something snaps in Marie, a sudden feeling of discomfort. As if she doesn't go further. She put her hands to his chest and pushed him away. Eliot, as a result, was left in a confused manner, staring blankly at Marie.

"Marie?" He muttered quietly, Marie looked down to the ground in guilt for what she's done.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready...yet." He sighed and cupped her cheek in his right hand, looking into her tear-filled eyes. He leaned in and connected her lips with his own, a kiss with passion and love. Marie was left stunned by Eliot's action but warmed up to the kiss as she kissed him back. He pulled back from her lips and made her look up to him by lifting her chin, only for her to gaze into his stare.

"It's alright, we don't have to." Eliot took a step back and looked at Marie's state which left her slightly displeased. Her top was mostly unbuttoned, her tie disregarded onto the floor. He began to button up her top, earning a couple of giggles from her mouth. "Want to stay here for the night?"

"I might have to." He nodded and led her to his bedroom. "So, where's your pyjamas?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"My pyjamas?"

"Don't you have any sort of sleepwear?"

"Me?" He then took off his shirt and removed his pants. "No, I just sleep in my boxers." Marie stood there, staring at Eliot's toned and well-built body. "Marie, my eyes are up here."

"Sorry." She blushed and Eliot cupped her face.

"You look cute when you blush." He then kissed her, moving his hands to her waist. She happily accepted as she kissed back and wrapped her hands around his neck, biting his lip in the process. He pulled back, growling. He then pushed her onto his bed and pinned her wrists above her head. She grinned devilishly.

"You like doing that, don't you?"

"What can I say?"

"I love you, Eliot." Marie said, out of the blue.

"I love you too, my little devil." Eliot then pulled his blanket over him and Marie and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Goodnight..." He whispered softly into her ear before falling into a deep slumber.

 **The next day...**

As Marie opened her eyes, the first thing she was met with was the bright rays that the sun revealed through the window. Turning around, she was met with Eliot who appeared to be still in deep sleep. She smiled at the sight of her boyfriend sleeping. It was not long before Eliot had woke up.

"Morning." He plainly said.

"Good morning." She replied sweetly. Marie's stomach roared in hunger before Eliot could speak a word.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" She nodded. Eliot got up and got out his hand for Marie, who gladly accepted. Once they made their way to the kitchen, Eliot quickly scanned for something quick to make. He then spotted a box of cereal and quickly got the milk from the fridge as he cared greatly for Marie. He then grabbed two bowls and spoons and set them on the table. Marie then looked at the cereal box.

"Rice Krispies?"

"It's food, isn't it?"

As the two quietly ate their breakfast, they wouldn't stop themselves thinking of each other.

' _I never knew Eliot was so well-built, I wonder he can't fight as well. But, he's so cute, I'm lucky to have someone like him.'_

' _I never knew Marie was so pretty, like an angel dropped from heaven.'_

After they had finished their breakfast, Eliot set the bowls in the sink and saw a note on the counter along with an envelope.

 **Eliot,**

 **I've went to work but I need you to do me a favour. In the envelope, is money, I need you to do our grocery shopping for the month. There should also be a list enclosed.**

 **Brad**

Eliot grunted at the note, and looked inside to see how much was enclosed in the envelope. '20,000 yen'.

"You alright, Eliot?"

"Yeah, I need to do some grocery shopping today."

"Oh, can I tag along?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

 **Author's Note:** **Okay, I think I have a few apologizes to make to you guys. Firstly, I'm sorry if you were expecting the story to turn M-rated, I thought that by doing this, Eliot and Marie's relationship would move a bit too quickly so I've postponed that for a later chapter. Secondly, I'm sorry for not updating as often as I would, school and homework have been keeping me up day and night without any free time at all and I'm sorry about this. Finally, I'm sorry to those who also ship Eliot x Ayane and how I handled it in the last chapter, I'm very sorry if I made Ayane look like a bitch or so or if something along those lines. I'm very sorry, guys, I will try my best to give you more chapters. Also, if there is something in the story that displeases you, can you please PM or review so I know what to do.**


	8. Passion

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the wait, guys. Hopefully, this next chapter will make up for it. :D**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Passion

Moments after Eliot and Marie got dressed, they set off to the supermarket. It had only been hours since they had declared their love and in an instant, it had already felt like their love were set on stone, at least to them. Instead of his regular martial arts garb that Marie normally sees him in, he was wearing a red and black stripped top, accompanied by black shorts, a black hoodie and cat ears. Marie, on the other hand, was wearing her black skirt with a white blouse which left Eliot staring.

"Eliot, can you stop staring!? It's embarrassing!" Marie shouted, her cheeks turning a shade of red.

"I can't! You just look so gorgeous in that."

"What about you?" Marie suddenly blurted. "You look adorable in those cat ears." This time, it was Eliot's turn to blush.

"Shut up..." He muttered. Marie rolled her eyes and took hold of his arm, taking Eliot off guard.

"C'mon, we've only got enough time to get there before your friend comes back." Eliot shook his arm off Marie's hand.

"Let's get two things straight here. One, he's not my friend, he's my flatmate. Two, he will never be my friend because he treats me like shit, alright?" Marie looked down to the ground in guilt and sadness, after a while, Eliot took notice and pulled her by her waist to get closer. "But it's not your fault. I shouldn't have outburst like that, sorry." Marie looked up and smiled.

"No worries, we all have outbursts. It's fine." Eliot couldn't help but rest his eyes on her soft lips. "Eliot, are you alright?"

"My god, Marie, I love you but sometimes, you really are naive." Eliot then captured her lips with his. Marie was left in a state of confusion because of Eliot's sudden action, but warmed up to it as she kissed back. Eliot, craving more, opened his mouth, asking for entrance. Marie happily accepted as she opened her mouth, turning a simple kiss into a conflict between their tongues. Two minutes later, they pulled away from each others' lips, Marie gripping Eliot's hoodie and Eliot locked his arms on Marie's waist.

"You're wasting time, you know that?" Marie hissed. Eliot simply rolled his eyes and kissed her neck.

"Well, if you didn't kiss back, then maybe I wouldn't have carried on." Eliot muttered into her neck and carried on assaulting her neck with his lips.

Marie let out a light moan and giggled. "Stop, Eliot, you're gonna leave a mark."

"What if I want to?"

"Then that's too bad, isn't it?" She plainly said while she began to walk away. Eliot just followed her as they continued their walk.

Several minutes later, they ended up at their rightful destination. Once they had walked into the supermarket, they were greeted by some of the store's employees with a smile of their faces. They were also met with the never-ending tills that were specialized in a certain style of product.

"What are we waiting for?" Marie spoke. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker we leave." Eliot nodded, and they proceeded to get the shopping done.

"Okay. First thing, milk. Where would that be?" He said, turning to Marie.

"Somewhere in the dairy till, I think." After several minutes of aimless wondering around the store, the two blondes had finally ended up at the dairy till. "Okay, what kind of milk was it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in a state of confusion.

"Skimmed? Semi-skimmed? Whole? Heck, soya? Hazelnut? There are practically an infinite number of types of milk."

"I don't know, I love milk so it doesn't really bother me which type the milk."

"That makes two of us." Eliot grabbed her arm.

"Wait, you like milk?"

Marie shrugged. "Yeah, so what?" Eliot grew a long grin upon hearing that. "Don't you dare!?"

"You know, there's this type of milk that I've been dying to try." Upon stepping forward to Marie, he was met with a slap across his right cheek, sending a wave of pain to his face and leaving a red mark.

"I said no, don't mention it again!"

"Ok, you made your point." Marie began to walk away from Eliot. It had became clear to Eliot that the little scene that just played out will affect him in the future but he just shrugged it off for the moment. As Marie picked up the milk and put it in the trolley, she swiftly took the shopping list from Eliot's hands. Eliot turned around in confusion and anger, only to be met with the same blonde haired girl with a devilish grin.

"I think I should guide where we go." Eliot rolled his eyes, while Marie began walking for the next grocery. Eliot quickly pushed the trolley with him to where Marie was walking. "May I ask what we're looking for?"

"Eggs" Before Eliot could grin, he was already met with another slap from Marie. But this time, however, it was with Marie's back hand and it hit Eliot's left cheek. "Another innuendo like that, and I'll punch with a fist."

"This is abuse."

"What do you expect? A hug? a kiss?"

"No but you don't have to slap me."

"I don't care." After Marie had picked up the eggs and put it in the trolley, Eliot took notice that this shopping trip was going to take a while.

30 minutes had passed and the two blondes had picked up most of their groceries. Eliot and Marie were currently at the cereal till, checking which groceries they had and haven't.

"Ok," Eliot began. "Have we got burgers?"

"Yeah." Marie replied.

"Have we got the cereals?"

"If you're talking about the Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Coco Puffs, then yeah, we do."

"Pizzas?"

"Yeah."

"Noodles?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Marie, I need you to get the one last thing on the list, which is..." Eliot said, scanning through the list. "Sugar." Eliot quickly tried to speed-walk, only to have his arm grabbed by Marie.

"Hold on," Marie began. "Where are you going?"

"Just to get something, don't worry, I'll be back soon." Eliot stuttered then began to run. Marie rolled her eyes and began to navigate through the store for sugar. Upon joining the queue to pay, Marie took sight of Eliot holding something behind his back.

"Eliot, what's that?" Eliot blushed into a light shade of red.

"Oh, nothing." Carefully and quickly, Marie managed to snatch the hidden product out of Eliot's hand. What she didn't know, whatever, was that product was...

"Condoms!?" Eliot nervously shrugged. "What the hell do you need these for?"

"It's not me, Brad needs them. You know how he is?" Marie folded her arms and rose an eyebrow.

"Then he would've put it on the list, wouldn't he?"

"Okay, you've caught me but would you rather be pregnant?" Clearly angered and embarrassed, Marie grabbed Eliot's top and rapidly slapped Eliot.

"Have you gone insane!?" Marie took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine, but if anyone asks about this, you'll be the one explaining."

Finally, after a long day at the supermarket, Marie and Eliot had returned to Eliot's house.

"Hey, you want to stay the night?"

"Sure but can you start unpacking? I need to make a phone call." Eliot nodded and put the groceries in the kitchen. Marie pulled out her phone and called Helena.

"Hello, this is Helena speaking."

"Good evening, Lady Helena. I'm calling to tell you that I'm staying at my friend's house, is that okay?"

"Of course, Marie, I'll have one of the maids have your things send. Whereabouts are you?"

"I don't know, unfortunately. Well, I do but it's really hard to say where it is."

"Hold on, I'll find out where you are." After 2 minutes, Helena was shocked to find out where she was. "By any chance, is your friend Eliot?"

"Y-Yes, how did you know?"

"I have data from every fighter that participates in the Dead or Alive tournament."

"Oh, ok."

"I do trust you to stay at this boy's house but please be careful."

"Don't worry, milady, I'll be alright."

"Okay, the maid will be there with your things momentarily."

"Okay, thank you. Goodnight, milady."

"Goodnight, Marie." After several minutes, the maid arrived with Marie's things and she shortly left. Marie searched through the bag.

'Toothbrush, pyjamas, towels, blankets.' She thought. 'Just what I need.'

"Marie, who was at the door?"

"Oh, one of my colleagues, she came to drop off the things I need because I'm staying here for the night." Eliot nodded.

"So, you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" Marie replied. While Marie was in her lightly pink and black nightgown that fell just above her knees, Eliot was just in his boxers as his pyjamas. Marie looked at the time as Eliot was ramming through the shelves for a movie to watch.

'9:24pm' She read the electronic clock that lies on the coffee table.

"Hey Marie," Her eyes shot up to look at him. "Want to watch...Titanic?"

"Please, god, no. It's too romantic."

"The Fault in Our Stars?"

"No"

"Halloween?"

"Depends, is it the 1978 original or the 2007 remake?"

"Remake."

"Okay, I'll make an exception." Eliot put the blu-ray disc into the player, sat on the sofa and wrapped his arm around Marie, pulling her closer. "You know, Eliot, I'm sorry for slapping you today. That was really uncalled for."

"Hey, it's water under the bridge now, you know I love you too much for block you out." Marie smiled.

"I'm lucky to have someone like you."

After the film had ended, Eliot looked to see Marie sleeping peacefully. He smiled and picked her up bridal style and laid her in his bed, underneath the blankets. Once he got in too, he wrapped his arms around her and let her head rest on his chest as he fell into a deep slumber with Marie.

The next morning...

Eliot was met with the sun, shining through the window. He looked down to see his beautiful girl, sleeping quietly with her head against his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Marie opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning" Marie greeted.

"Morning" Eliot replied. Eliot pushed his lips onto Marie's, wrapping his arms around her waist while Marie's hands were on his back. Eliot flipped them, with him on top. Eliot's lips moved down to her neck as he began kiss her neck. Marie tried to keep her moans under control but Eliot already noticed and sat up to meet Marie's gaze. "Marie, I'm sensing a problem here. If you don't release those moans of yours, you'll only end up being louder, okay?" She briefly nodded.

Then, Eliot began to kiss her neck again, earning a few quiet moans from Marie. He slowly hooked his fingers to the strips of her nightgown, and slowly pulled them down halfway, revealing her black bra with a red rose on her right breast. Eliot bit his lips and continued to assault her neck with his lips. Eliot then captured Marie's lips with his, licking her bottom lip, and pulling her nightgown all the way down. Eliot was stunned, he was never met with a girl that was not only beautiful and innocent in the inside, but also sexy and gorgeous on the outside. He then began to leave trails of kisses all the way down her body, from her breasts to her stomach. It seems like Eliot's warning worked perfectly as Marie couldn't stop the moans coming out of her mouth. Eliot lifted Marie off the bed into a sitting position while he was on his knees and he moved his hands behind her back, only to find her bra strip was hooked.

"May I?" She smiled and nodded. He unclipped her bra and hooked his fingers again on the strips and began to slowly slide it down.

"Eliot, I'm home!" Eliot quickly slipped his fingers off Marie's bra strip and looked towards the door.

"Ow!" Marie cried out at the sudden pain.

"Sorry..." He whispered. "I need to hide in the closet or under the bed. Just make sure he doesn't know." She nodded. "And if you can, try to get dressed." She found her nightgown and began to clip her bra strip back and brought back on her nightgown. She hid in the closet at the perfect moment as Brad walked in.

"Oh, by the way, some girl's here to see you." Confused, Eliot walked outside of his room to the front door only to be met with someone he thought he would never see again.

"Hi, Eliot." It was...Ayane. The girl that decided to leave him for her ninja clan, with Hayabusha, Kasumi and Hayate, was standing right before him. "It's been a while. Can I come in?"

"O-Of course, come in." Ayane walked in. "Nice place, you sleep in your boxers?"

"Yeah, hope that didn't bother you." Ayane shook her head.

"Look, Eliot, we need to talk."

"Yeah, well, we can sit and talk in the-"

"Eliot, why is Miss Blondie in your closet!?" Brad outburst, coming out of Eliot's room, with Marie.

"Who's she!?" Ayane shouted, hints of anger and confusion traced in her tone. Eliot just stood there, not knowing how this situation will go.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **That's it, I'm afraid. Cheeky cliff hanger, isn't it? I've got some good news, it's summer holidays in the UK so I will be able to update more often with no worries about school whatsoever. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up by Monday. Until then, reviews are always welcome and I appreciate every one of the reviews that you guys leave me. Also, follow and favourite if you like this story and you want to see more. Until Monday, see you then.**


	9. Drama

Chapter 9 - Drama

Silence filled the room, no words were spoken. Ayane gave a deadly glare towards Marie, who's attempt at ignoring the girl's glare has proven useless. Eliot noticed the way Ayane felt of Marie from the way that she just stares at her, and was both displeased and confused.

"Ok, Eliot," Ayane began, turning to Eliot. "You're going to explain everything. Now!"

"What, exactly, is there to explain, Ayane?" Ayane's face turned red with anger, and stood up.

"This!" She loudly stated, gesturing to Marie. "Why did she here, how you met her, and why the hell she is in a short nightgown?"

"Ok, slow down, Ayane." Ayane folded her arms in disgust. "We met in the arena, she beat me and offered to be my friend. After that, we've kind of caught feelings for each other and started being a couple since then."

Ayane just chuckled. "Oh, Eliot, don't make me laugh."

"Pardon?" Eliot asked, standing up, anger slowly started to boil within his veins.

"As I recall, you were in love with me, not her." She pointed at Marie, once again. "And you haven;t explained why she's in those...slutty pyjamas."

"Ayane, if you've came here to upset Marie, then just leave."

"I never knew she was here in the first place." Ayane shouted at Eliot. "I came here to tell you that I'm sorry..." Marie and Eliot glanced at each other while Ayane looked down on the floor.

"Ayane, what are you trying to say?"

"Eliot, I'm sorry that I ran away with Hayate and that for some missions, I needed to for my family." Ayane began. "I wondered if you still had a crush on me, then...we would try it..." She turned to Marie. Then in an instant, her face grew red with anger, her breaths getting deeper by the second. "And must she comes into your life and everything falls apart."

"Now, hold on, Ayane." She stopped glaring at Marie and turned to Eliot. "She's done nothing wrong, in fact, she was willing to be a friend when I didn't have one. Besides, I thought you had feelings for Hayate."

"I never said anything like that!" She quickly yelled.

"Oh really?"

 _Flashback_

" _Eliot, I'm sorry, but my family need me."_

" _But we can still be friends, can't we?" Eliot said, nearing the verge of tears._

" _I afraid not, how can we be friends when we barely see each other?"_

" _But I love you, Ayane." She chuckled, making Eliot confused._

" _You love me?" She began, "Eliot, that's never happening. Besides, Hayate has my heart."_

" _You're dating Hayate?" Eliot said in confusion._

" _What, no! But he'll know when it's time."_

" _But, what about me?"_

" _Eliot, just forget about me. I won't love you. Ever." With that, Ayane left Eliot in the total darkness, both in reality as it was night time but also in his heart._

 _End of Flashback_

"You left me in the dark, not to mention, saying you'll never love me."

"Eliot, I'm sorry."

"Ayane, I'm sorry, but I've found someone else. Someone who cares about my presence, someone who tells me she loves me every day, someone that...really cares about me." Marie's eyes were filled with tears of joy upon hearing how much she meant to Eliot.

"Okay, I'm leaving but remember this, Eliot: If she leaves you, don't come crying to me." She slammed the door behind her, Marie turned to Eliot who was in a clear state of anger.

"Eliot...?" Marie whispered, reaching a hand out to Eliot. Suddenly, Eliot grabbed Marie's hand, pulled her closer to him and kissed her. Marie's eyes were wide open as she was caught off guard by Eliot's certain gesture. Marie began to step backwards until her and Eliot collapsed on the couch, with Eliot on top.

"Didn't I get rid of it?" Marie giggled.

"You told me to..." Eliot quickly peeled it off, revealing her rose patterned underwear.

"Well, I'm getting rid of it..." Eliot picked Marie up, Marie wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried them to his bedroom. He laid Marie onto the bed, and got on top of her. "Are we going to carry on where we left off...?" He said seductively, biting his lip.

"No, you're not!" Brad shouted, from the living room. Marie looked into Eliot's eyes, while his hand occupied her bra strap and slipped a finger through it.

"Gladly," She whispered into his ear, with one swift movement, he unhooked her bra strap with his finger. He slipped it off and began to kiss her again, their exposed chests rubbing against each others' as their lips connected. Unfortunately, for the two, Brad burst through the door, interrupting their moment of passion.

"Oh my god, I said no!" Marie hid underneath the covers, heavily embarrassed.

"Well, too bad, old man."

"Watch your mouth." Brad then slammed the door, Eliot turned to Marie, who was blushing heavily.

"Want to carry on?" He said seductively.

"I say we leave it for another time, you know, when we're alone."

"Well, we were alone, until Brad came in."

"Don't worry about it." She then kissed Eliot passionately on the lips. Eliot was shocked, he had never had a kiss like this, full of passion and love. He then kissed Marie back, earning a giggle from her. He laid her back on the bed, massaging her tongue with his. Marie pulled away, looking at Eliot. "You want to go out today?"

"Okay." They both got up, and took a shower. Afterwards, they began to have breakfast. While Marie was pouring cereal between the bowls, her phone rang. 'Honoka' The caller id read.

"Hello?" Marie answered.

"Marie, where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's only been a few weeks."

"Still! So, what have you been doing lately?"

"Well, I got a boyfriend."

"Please don't tell me it's that quick-tempered, idiotic, absolute dick."

"If you're referring to Eliot, then yeah, it's him."

Honoka sighed. "You know, I'm not in charge of who you love. Just don't get your heart broken again, if you do, I'll come over there and punch him."

"Its fine, anyways, got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Marie turned to Eliot, who had his eyebrow raised at her.

"Who was that?" He said, curiously.

"Just my friend, Honoka." Eliot knew something was up and was determined to find out.

 **Author's Note:** **Sorry for the short chapter, guys. Unfortunately, with the things that I have got planned for me, the next chapter won't be up until at least next week, sorry guys. But until then, reviews are always appreciated and I'll see you then.**


End file.
